Dreaming
by Naisa
Summary: One shot set after Rory's death in episode 9, series 5. Has Rory truly disappeared forever from Amy's mind? Or is there still a small spark left of the one she used to love? Can a dream help bring back past memories that were lost forever? Only Amy will know. My first one shot, now re-edited! Please R


_Update 13/06/12:_

_I've just edited this one shot that I wrote a couple of years ago. It's set during series 5 after episode 9 and questions if Amy has truly forgotten about Rory, or if his memory is still lingering in her dreams. __The paragraph that mentions the blossom tree is taken from another one shot I wrote which is my interpretation of Rory's proposal to Amy, it's called 'Beneath the Blossom Tree' which you're very welcome to read if you're interested :)_

_Hope you enjoy! Would love to know what you think so please review! :)_

* * *

Dreaming

Tossing and turning through the blackness of a night. Amy's eyes are closed but her mind flashed with light and colour and dreams. Memories of a different world began to return from the depths.

Suddenly Amy found herself standing in a dream, watching a scene before her eyes. A child sitting alone on a bench. A cascade of fiery ginger hair in her face, Amy knew who she was and could feel the child's sadness. The child version of herself looks up at the call of her name, though Amy herself cannot hear the call. A boy runs up to the bench and sits next to the young Amy, a broad grin on his face, saying something that made the child Amy look up and smile, laugh even. Amy cannot remember the child's name, she wants to know what he says, but she can't hear him. It's as if the world had been put on mute. She tried to step closer, but it her feet were stuck to the ground. And then the world tips on its side.

For a moment Amy thought she was falling through the sky, but then she looked down and saw that her feet were still firmly placed on the ground. She looks up and finds that the scene around her has changed. She's in her old room, and her old self was sitting on her old bed. The young Amy had changed a little, she looked older, but only by a few years. The emotions had changed as well; there was a flush of excitement on the young Amy's face, her eyes were brighter, there was no more sorrow. She was chatting away about something that caused her great joy.

For a moment Amy thought that her past self was talking to the wall, but then she realised that there was a boy sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He seemed to suddenly come into focus, but he had been there the whole time and Amy hadn't noticed. He was listening intently to what the young Amy was saying, nodding in agreement with her, a smile on his face mixed with slight confusion. Still there was silence all around, Amy could hear nothing, but she could see some words forming on her young self's lips, and knew what they said:_ He was here! The Doctor, the raggedy Doctor!_

As Amy began to absorb the words, her old bedroom began to spin, spin through time. As it did the bedroom seemed to get ripped away and was replaced by tall trees and green grass. Amy found herself watching a much older version of herself, only about two years younger than she she was now, strolling through the trees, hand in hand with a young man who was walking with her. The same young man that had been a boy before sitting with her. Amy didn't know who he was, and yet he didn't feel like a stranger. The past Amy looked so happy, and the real Amy couldn't remember when she had last laughed as hard as her past self was now with the young man.

Then the scenes started to change again, but quicker, flipping over and over like pages in a book.

She was back in her house; she was standing beside the raggedy Doctor as he struggled to free himself from the radiator he was handcuffed too. Trying to tell her past self not to go through the door.

Then she was out of the bedroom and outside her old village, watching another Amy, and a doctor and a young man. They were discussing something about the young man. The past Amy seemed to be embarrassed about something as the young man gave a small smile and said in a muffled voice, as if sound was only just returning to her ears: _boyfriend actually._

Suddenly, with the words still echoing through her mind Amy saw herself outside again, but somewhere else. She was at a park, she was standing beneath a tree filled with blossom. The young man was with her once again, he was standing before her but then suddenly knelt down onto one knee.

Before Amy could see what happened next she was in her old bedroom again, her old self was sitting on her old bed and she was examining something on her finger with great admiration, and yet there was doubt in her eyes. Amy couldn't uite see what it was though.

Then, Amy found herself in Venice with the doctor and the young man. Walking through the City as if they encountered these strange worlds everyday.

And then lizard people had suddenly invaded Amy's mind. She was standing in an underground world next to a big blue box. Staring at something in the wall. A crack. There was a crack in the wall. Why did Amy feel so scared about a crack in the wall?

Then there was a flash, and the young man was lying on the floor, his face contorted with pain, Amy saw herself bending over him, tears in her eyes. Suddenly the conversations that she had been longing to hear filled Amy's ears at full volume, and she stumbled back in surprise.

"You're not going to die!" Said her past self, her voice full of panic and sorrow, but the young man knew what was going to happen.

"I love you." He said.

Those three words entered like daggers through Amy's heart. All of a sudden Amy knew who the young man was, she remembered the reason why he smiled and talked to her because he was her best friend, and then boyfriend, and the thing on her finger was a ring. Then the Doctor came and took them away to a world of adventure, to Venice, then to a whole world underground! And she remembered his name, just as the scene changed again and her fiancée was lying dead on the floor, and the crack was bleeding white, slowly consuming his body. Her past self was screaming his name as the Doctor dragged her away from him…

"NO! RO—"

Amy woke up with a start, sweat plasted on her face and cold air filling her lungs. She gazed around as reality came slowly back to life. She was lying on the hard floor staring up at the dim walls of the TARDIS. Someone was calling her name.

"Amy! Amy are you all right?" She turned over to discover it was the Doctor, kneeling down beside her and looking very worried.

"I'm fine," Amy said quickly, pulling herself up to her feet and blushing with embarrassment. "I must have dozed off." She gazed around and saw the chair that she must have fallen asleep in, and then fallen off.

"You screamed in your sleep, I couldn't wake you up." Amy very rarely heard the Doctor sound so concerned as this.

"I just had a strange dream that's all," she rubbed her eyes, and found tears. Why was she crying?

"What was it about?"

"I—" Amy thought for a moment, but the dream was melting away faster than ice in a desert. "I can't remember, it was about me, and someone else."

"Who?" Amy was surprised at how desperate the Doctor wanted to know. What was so special about the person in her dream?

"A young man, his name was…I don't know. I don't know who he was, but I felt like I knew him."

The Doctor gave a sad sigh, and turned away. "As long as you're OK." He said.

Within a few minutes Amy had almost completely forgotten the dream and was talking happily to the Doctor about what the next adventure they should take, though he seemed slightly less enthusiastic than usual.

There was something however that Amy remembered from the dream, plaguing her mind whenever she was alone that filled her with sorrow and fear. She didn't tell the Doctor, she had worried him enough. But what was worse was the fact that it wasn't just in a dream, it was in reality, it was everywhere.

The cracks.

There were cracks in the wall. They had taken things away that perhaps she might have known, but were now only dreams.

There were cracks in the wall, and they were growing.


End file.
